1998
The following media in this list is from 1998. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Abugslife.jpg|A Bug's Life (November 25)|link=A Bug's Life A new set of outtakes for this film replaced the original outtakes on December 18. Home Video Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1981-1999 VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Wdmc aliceinwonderland.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc robinhood.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1999.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1997-1999 VHS/DVD) Beautyandthebeast2 dvd.jpg|Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas|link=Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Hercules.jpg|Hercules (February 3)|link=Hercules (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Peterpan 1998.jpg|Peter Pan (March 3)|link=Peter Pan (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Littlemermaid 1998.jpg|The Little Mermaid (March 31)|link=The Little Mermaid (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) 101dalmatians 1998dvd.jpg|101 Dalmatians|link=101 Dalmatians (1997 VHS/DVD) Melodytime.jpg|Melody Time (June 6)|link=Melody Time (1998 VHS) Theblackcauldron.jpg|The Black Cauldron (August 4)|link=The Black Cauldron (1998 VHS) Pocahontas2 vhs.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (August 4)|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (VHS) Ladyandthetramp 1998.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (September 15)|link=Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Lionkingii.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (October 27)|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Dsas colorsofthewind.jpg|Colors of the Wind|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind Dsas campoutatwdw.jpg|Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Dsas letsgotothecircus.jpg|Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Dsas beachpartyatwdw.jpg|Beach Party at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World Dsas topsyturvy.jpg|Topsy Turvy|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy Dsas pongoandperdita.jpg|Pongo & Perdita|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Pongo & Perdita Dsas honortousall.jpg|Honor to Us All|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Honor to Us All Dsas happyhaunting.jpg|Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda dvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (VHS/DVD) 20th Century Fox Home Video Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2 vhs.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Starwars1 sevhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (Special Edition)|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1997 VHS) Starwars2 sevhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (Special Edition) Starwars3 sevhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition) Warner Bros. Theatrical Wizardofoz 1998.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (November 6)|link=The Wizard of Oz Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) PC Software Microsoft Windows95c_cover.jpg|Windows 95|link=Windows 95 Winntworkstation cover.png|Windows NT Workstation|link=Windows NT 4.0 Internetexplorer4sp2.png|Internet Explorer 4 Windows98.png|Windows 98|link=Windows 98 Retail sales of Windows 95 ended this year, with mainstream support continuing through the end of the 20th century (December 31, 2000). Television NBC Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 23)|link=Home Alone CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (May 8)|link=The Wizard of Oz ABC Pocahontas_title.png|Pocahontas (March 1)|link=Pocahontas Hunchback-of-notre-dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (October 18)|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame PBS Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends Kidsongslogo1997.png|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Shining Time Station's last two seasons continued airing on most PBS stations until March and June, respectively. The Magic School Bus also aired until September. Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 1998title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon (September 7)|link=Pokemon FOX Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask (February 18)|link=The Mask Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus homealone2_title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (November 24)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York HBO/Cinemax Ss smbmovie-dvd 00.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) Showtime/The Movie Channel matilda_title.jpg|Matilda TBS Superstation Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Hook_1991.png|Hook (August 9)|link=Hook Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House (October 5)|link=Full House Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (December 6)|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope USA Network The-empire-strikes-back.png|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Returnofthejedi title.png|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Disney Channel Lionking title.jpg|The Lion King|link=The Lion King Pocahontas_title.png|Pocahontas|link=Pocahontas Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Hunchback-of-notre-dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Nickelodeon LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Legends of the Hidden Temple last aired in August. Fox Family Channel shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station (August 17)|link=Shining Time Station Toon Disney AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog SonicChristmasBlast.jpg|Sonic Christmas Blast Home video Peanuts greatpumpkin_1996.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown charliebrownthanksgiving_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving charliebrownchristmas_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Bemyvalentine_1997vhs.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown easterbeagle_1996.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown Bestbirthdayever_vhs.jpg|It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown! Barney & Friends Waitingforsanta 1993.jpg|Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Imaginationisland vhscover.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island|link=Barney's Imagination Island Barneylive vhscover.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City|link=Barney Live! in New York City Magicalmusical.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Barneysongs vhs.jpg|Barney Songs|link=Barney Songs (VHS) Barneystalentshow.jpg|Barney's Talent Show|link=Barney's Talent Show (VHS) Barneysfunandgames.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games|link=Barney's Fun & Games (VHS) Barneys1234seasons.jpg|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (VHS) Barneysonceuponatime.jpg|Barney's Once Upon a Time|link=Barney's Once Upon a Time (VHS) Sensesationalday.jpg|Barney's Sense-Sational Day|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day (VHS) Barneyscolorsandshapes.jpg|Barney's Colors & Shapes|link=Barney's Colors & Shapes (VHS) Musicalscrapbook vhs.jpg|Barney's Musical Scrapbook|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook (VHS) Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm|link=Down on Barney's Farm (VHS) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1998vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat & The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Greeneggsandham 1998vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Grinch Night|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1997 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1997 daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1997 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs1997 dayatcamp.png|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs1997 carsboatstrainsplanes.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1997 whatiwanttobe.png|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1997 rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs1997 verysillysongs.png|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs1997 playalongsongs.png|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs1995 talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Kidsongs1997 christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs1997 countrysingalong.jpg|I Can Go to the Country!|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs1997 bopwiththebiggles.png|I Can Bop with the Biggles!|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Kidsongs1997 putonashow.png|I Can Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! Kidsongs babyanimalsongs.jpg|I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs!|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs Kidsongs icandoit.png|I Can Do It!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! Kidsongs icandance.png|I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! (video) Kidsongs billysbirthday.png|Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday Kidsongs meetthebiggles.jpg|Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles (video) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories|link=Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) JamesLearnsaLesson VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories|link=James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories|link=Trust Thomas and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories|link=Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories|link=Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories|link=Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories|link=James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) Percy'sGhostlyTrick VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories|link=Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasChristmasParty VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories|link=Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories (VHS) RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories|link=Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) Thomas&theSpecialLetter VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories|link=Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Help Out|link=Thomas and His Friends Help Out (VHS/DVD) TheGallantOldEngine VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories|link=The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasSingAlong&Stories VHS.jpg|Sing-Along & Stories|link=Thomas & Friends: Sing-Along and Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories|link=Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories (VHS) ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Get Along|link=Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) ThomasComestoBreakfast VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures|link=Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures (VHS/DVD) ABigDayForThomas VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas|link=A Big Day for Thomas (VHS/DVD) Pokémon Pokemon vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! Video Games Mario/Yoshi/Wario Sml_playerschoice.jpg|Super Mario Land|link=Super Mario Land Sml2.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Smw2.jpg|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island|link=Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Smrpg.jpg|Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars|link=Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Sm64.jpg|Super Mario 64|link=Super Mario 64 Mk64.jpg|Mario Kart 64|link=Mario Kart 64 Yoshisstory.jpg|Yoshi's Story|link=Yoshi's Story Wl2.jpg|Wario Land II|link=Wario Land II Donkey Kong Dkc1.jpg|Donkey Kong Country|link=Donkey Kong Country Dkc2.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest|link=Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Dkc3.jpg|Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble|link=Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Dkr.jpg|Diddy Kong Racing|link=Diddy Kong Racing Sonic Sonicr windows.jpg|Sonic R|link=Sonic R sonicadventure_JPN.jpg|Sonic Adventure (Japan only) (December 23)|link=Sonic Adventure Kirby Kirbysdreamland.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land|link=Kirby's Dream Land Kirby2.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land 2|link=Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kirbysuperstar.png|Kirby Super Star|link=Kirby Super Star Kirbysstarstacker.jpg|Kirby's Star Stacker|link=Kirby's Star Stacker Kirby3.png|Kirby's Dream Land 3|link=Kirby's Dream Land 3 Pokémon Pokemon-red.jpg|Pokémon (Red Version)|link=Pokémon (Red/Green/Blue) Pokemon-blue.jpg|Pokémon (Blue Version) Other Mlp cdrom.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship Gardens|link=My Little Pony (G2) This was the only piece of media for the G2 ponies of the My Little Pony franchise. Music Classicdisneyvol1.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol2.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol3.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol4.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 4: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 4: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol5.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 5: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 5: 60 Years of Musical Magic Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Books Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Websites The Mushroom Kingdom fansite repeatedly changed its address online. Logos of 1998 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1998).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG Television NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Television (1996).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1998).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television PBS (1996).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment PBS Kids (1996).jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TNT logo 1999.png|TNT|link=TNT USA Network 1996.png|USA Network|link=USA Network FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network GSN 1997.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Fox_Family_Channel.png|Fox Family Channel|link=Freeform Disney_Channel_1997.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Toon_Disney.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney CC 1997.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment CIC_Video_(1997).jpg|CIC Video 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-B).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video MGM-UA Home Video (1993).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment Sony_Wonder_(1995).jpg|Sony Wonder Together Again Productions (1997).jpg|Together Again Productions Barney Home Video (1995).jpg|Barney Home Video Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment 4Kids Productions (1998).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment Video gaming N64 logo.png|Nintendo 64|link=Nintendo 64 Gameboycolor_logo.jpg|Game Boy Color|link=Game Boy Color Sega_Dreamcast.png|Sega Dreamcast|link=Sega Dreamcast Currency of 1998 1dollar 1996.jpg|$1 bill (Series 1995) 5dollar 1998.jpg|$5 bill (Series 1995) 10dollar 1998.jpg|$10 bill (Series 1995) 20dollar 1998.jpg|$20 bill (Series 1995 and 1996) 50dollar 1997.jpg|$50 bill (Series 1996) 100dollar 1996.jpg|$100 bill (Series 1996) The new $20 bill was released into circulation on September 24. Category:Timeline